The present invention relates to an accessory tool for a vacuum cleaner.
Ceiling fan blades often accumulate dust due to their flat position. The fan's height makes it difficult for a user to clean. Additionally, dust removed from the ceiling fan blades can fall when the ceiling fan blades are being cleaned.